


This is life. And it is hard.

by Lonewolf26



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf26/pseuds/Lonewolf26
Summary: well, basically, this was an idea that was floating around my head. updates will be sporadicsuggestions are appreciated, don't be shy.





	This is life. And it is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, do try to be nice!

Meet Samuel Odair, just your average man, but with a secret. there's just one reason why you'll never see his mouth, unless he trusts you, and he will only show his scars if he knows you will not say anything about them. he's always been self-conscious about it. one day, three years ago, he was kidnapped from his home and tortured for three days before he was able to escape from them. why? I hear you asking, well, we're about to find out...

*three years previously*

Samuel whistled as he walked down the street, on his way to the shop, his little dog needed to eat, and by this stage, he was literally chewing anything in sight. (why? and you only ate six hours ago, you can't be that damn hungry) he thought to himself, running a hand through his dyed hair. He sighed to himself, that dog was his only company since he had moved out of his family home, moving to Detroit, and even though he loved him, sometimes he wanted to kill him. the bell dinged as he entered the small shop, causing the lady at the counter to look up and blush. "why, hello S-Samuel." she stuttered out nervously, hiding it easily with a smile and leaning on the countertop. "what can I get you today?" Samuel walked up to the counter, and spoke, with a strong Irish accent as he sighed. "nothing much Martha, would you have anything that would stop my dog from chewing everything in the house?" He chuckled as Martha laughed. "I know how that feels too, when my dog was that young, he would always make a beeline for anything that was on the floor, it didn't matter what it was, if it was there. he'd get at it." she pauses for a moment, thinking of what might help him. "I think you'd be better off looking on Amazon, there's this chew toy...." Marta then goes on to explain what makes the toy such a great thing to have, as Samuel notices, just in the corner of his eye outside the shop, The same silver-grey car that he's noticed a few times following him around during the past month or so.

"Martha?" he questions, tilting his head as he observes the car, it inching slowly closer to the shop. He had a bad feeling. "could you perhaps feed Okami for me for a while? I've a feeling I might be gone for some time." He exhales, his fingers drumming a tattoo on his thigh, a nervous habit he had had since he was young, though it seemed to visibly calm him as he moved towards the door. Martha called out to him as he walked. "Samuel, please be bloody careful, I don't want anything happening to you because of what you can do!" ((you see, dear readers, Samuel has a gift, he is able to create and control anything electrical or technological))

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter will be updated later, but in the meantime, drop a comment of what you think will happen once Samuel leaves the shop!


End file.
